


Memento Mori

by Saunter_Vaguely_Downwards



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: One Year, Unus Annus, literally everything is implied, the boys arent actually here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter_Vaguely_Downwards/pseuds/Saunter_Vaguely_Downwards
Summary: Something's missing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to say goodbye. but do you have a choice?

Why are you here? You wandered in a while ago, you're not sure when. This is an empty space, you realized after a while. Are there any people here?

There's nothing to look for. It's just an empty place, void of people, of shapes, of colors. No one's here, probably.

After settling in on what you decided was the floor you think you can hear someone. You jump in your place in surprise. Where did that sound come from? It sounded like someone saying something. Just slowed down and... wrong.

Maybe someone was here?

You can't stay in this place, you decide after hearing another voice, a sound similar to the first one.

You get up and walk. Are you walking in a straight line? You can't tell. It messes with you head.

You see scratches on the ground before you. It looks like something violent happened here. Someone was fighting, maybe.

You keep walking.

You hear the sounds frequently now, they seem to be following you. Are you getting closer?

Closer to what?

You convince yourself there is no one here. But if that were true, then who are you hearing?

You keep walking to find yourself staring at a piece of black cloth on the ground. It looks ripped, maybe it was a part of something bigger once. Not anymore. You take it in your hand, inspecting it, but it doesn’t seem special in any way- just something forgotten on the ground. There was no reason to pick it up in the first place.

Your legs are getting tired. Is there a point on keep walking? By now you’ve found nothing of importance- and the sounds are getting louder. Maybe you should head back-

That’s what you think, just before you stop in place.

'I've arrived' you think, and thought startles you. Why would you think that? Arrived where?

Looking at the ground, you can barely see faded footprints. Someone was here before. Seeing another set of footprints, you realized they weren’t alone.

At least someone wasn’t alone.

The air feels weird now- different in a way, like it's not prepared for someone to breathe it in. maybe you shouldn’t be here.

You feel exhausted, you’ve walked a long way on your own. Or was it short? You can't decide how much time have passed- but it doesn’t matter now.

It seems as if you were late, late for whatever happened here. Perhaps you shouldn’t be here at all.

Are you late or were you not invited?

Someone was here, you are sure of it. They're not here anymore, so maybe it doesn’t matter.

Did you miss something important? The sounds and voices say you did.

Maybe you can find it somewhere else, you think to yourself.

Somehow, you know the answer already. You can't replace whatever had happened here. Maybe it's for the better.

Should you leave? This is getting exhausting, and you don’t really feel like you want to stay. You can search for what was here somewhere else, and you might even find it, even if it would be difficult.

Let's leave.

Whatever was here will not come back, and you can't stare at this blank space any longer.

Is this goodbye? Maybe it is. Is it meant for you? Are you leaving? Or are you saying goodbye to what you missed?

You want it to stop. Let's leave. You can't mourn what you didn’t know. Or can you? You don’t want to think about it.

You say your goodbye to the marked ground, to the piece of black cloth, to the voices and sounds you still hear.

You swear you could hear them say goodbye back.

You turn around and leave.

Memento mori.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this year already.


End file.
